


Confident [vid]

by pollyrepeat



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Pittsburgh Penguins, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat
Summary: Sometimes people cheer when you get a puck in the face, and sometimes you get to lift the Stanley Cup.





	Confident [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [everybody wants [vid]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217366) by [pollyrepeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat). 



Password is **penguins**.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I started this vid in like November of 2015 and I don't know if you've noticed but the emotional landscape of Pens fandom is VERY DIFFERENT now than it was two years ago. You may recall how 100% awful the Penguins were at that time and if you do I apologize for bringing back bad memories. Sidney Crosby was declared officially dead. Evgeni Malkin was traded to six different teams simultaneously. I distinctly remember going to Pittsburgh for games and feeling guilty for wanting a win while I was in the arena because more losses might mean a faster coaching change. ALL AGONY, ALL THE TIME, and I was like: I am going to vid this agony. Except then like - we got the coaching change and we started to win! And we won a cup! And then we - won another cup????? And I kept getting about 75% of the way through this vid and realizing that it wasn't working/I'd stalled out because the emotions and narrative I was trying to evoke were OUT OF DATE. So I would find a new song and rework what I had ... again ... and again ... and again.
> 
> This is the fourth song. The last song. A (self) love song. For being an obnoxious hockey fan for this gloriously obnoxious team.


End file.
